


Wizardry And Trustfunds

by SaeZeminMM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack and Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeZeminMM/pseuds/SaeZeminMM
Summary: Basically Harry and The Gang end up in the same place as MC. There may be some Marvel crack in here too :)





	Wizardry And Trustfunds

"Come on Harry! We're gonna miss our ride to The Hotel!" 

Harry looked over to his dear friend of six years Hermoine Granger as she waved her hand over his face. "Seriously Harry, now isn't the time to be zoning out." 

"Sorry 'Moine, just a bit tired you know?" "Yes, well we still need to be going. At this rate we'll never catch up with Ron and The twins." Harry nodded as he grabbed his suit cases and headed towards the exit.

They had both just arrived in Korea for relocating due to the war. After Dumbledore's death the ministry decided the best action would be to hide the few that could defeat Voldemort while everyone else was busy trying to protect the school and it's students. 

Why they chose Korea, Harry would never really understand. The only reason he could think of is they have good food.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is my first fic on here so ignore the cringe. I'm better at short stories tbh. It should get better as we go. This chapter is not finshed yet, writers block is back! Yay!


End file.
